Just the same, but yet so different
by MissMystically
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin brother? What if Sirius Black did not go to Azkaban, but were there from the start? Well here is how I think it would go, as the brothers start their first year at Hogwards.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfiction, I want to apologize beforehand; my first language is Norwegian, therefore the bad grammar. But non-the less I hope you guys enjoy this. Feel free to leave a feedback, it's much appreciated.**

"HARRY!" some one yelled from what sounded like miles away, Harry who had been sound asleep just a few minutes before, turned around and tried his best to go back to sleep.

But before he could so much as close his eyes shut again, a loud crash and pain sent him jumping out of bed. Still groggy and not completely awake he turned to see his brother laid out on his bed with his broom in one hand.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing you idiot?" He said as he grabbed a book and threw it in the direction of his brother.

"I was told to wake you, we're going to Diagon Alley you know!" his brother said with a big smile, and he couldn't help but light up as well. They had been been looking forward to this day, and tomorrow they would finally be going to Hogwarts just like they had been talking about ever since the letters finally arrived.

"I know you fool, I was about to get up, you didn't have to run me over with your broom" the part about getting up was a lie, and they both knew it, but he continued as if not "and Sirius would flip out if he knew you we're flying that thing around inside again!"

Right on time their godfather yelled "Harry, Jake! We're leaving in 10 minutes! If you are not down her by then I'll drag you both by your ears all the way to London"

With a smirk on his face, Harry said "Well I better tell him about the broom before we leave then…" and with that he ran for it.

"No you won't!" Jake yelled as he ran after his brother, trying to stop him. Last time he had flown his broom inside, their godfather had grounded him for a week and taken away the broom as well. He would not have that again if he could do anything about it.

After 10 minutes had passed and none of the boy's was down stairs ready to leave, Sirius was forced to go get them as usual. Now they were James Potter's sons after all, so it came by no surprise when he found the boys upstairs still not dressed and in the middle of what looked to be a duel with broomsticks. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at them. They truly were just like their father.

Jake who was the oldest by 20 minutes; something he liked to point out very often, resembled their father James the most, only difference was that he had no glasses and no black and untidy hair, but his mothers dark red and sleek hair. While Harry on the other hand was a spitting image of James but with Lily's bright green eyes. All though Harry looked the most like his father, he was more like anything like his mother. He was kind and caring.

But one thing that made the one more different from the other was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, a scar that had been left behind by the man who killed their parents, Voldemort. They were known as the boys who lived. But really it was only Harry, it could easily have been Jake, but Voldemort had tried to kill Harry first. How a 1 year-old baby had survived the killing curse that had ended so many great wizards before him was beyond everyone's understanding, but not only did Harry survive, he was the reason to why the biggest dark wizard of them all was gone.

After watching the young ones for a few more minutes, he decided it was time to interrupt if they where ever to make it to Diagon Ally, and before they actually killed each other. After a good hour the small family had finally made it there, and was walking through the streets of Diagon Ally. At the Leaky Cauldron they had met Hagrid, the gatekepper at Hogwarts, who often came to visit during the summer holidays. When they made it to Gringotts, the wizard bank, they ran into another good friend as well, Remus Lupin, a school friend of their parants and their godfather Sirius as well.

"Now what are you trouble makers up to now" he said smiling as Harry and Jake came running up to him, giving them bot a pat on the head.

"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!" they both cheered looking up at Lupin.

"Hello there my good friend" Sirius said as he greeted his old friend.

"Time goes by to fast, I feel like it was only yesterday they were flying around on their toy brooms and nearly killing the cat, you remember that?" Lupin said with a smile and a hint of sadness thinking of Lily and James not being around to see the kids leave for first year at Hogwarts.

Sirius nodded but before he could say anything he was distracted "Jacob Theodore Potter, you get down from there…" and off he went to get Jake, who thought it would be fun to make a scene by climbing one of the statues. Harry was left with Lupin, giggling a little over his brother's stupidity.

"How come you didn't come by for dinner last weekend uncle Remus? Tonks and Mad-Eye came over, he was showing us some funny spells that we could show off at school, don't tell Sirius though" Harry asked looking up at Lupin, who still was watching Sirius fighting to get Jake off a golden statue that looked to be a gobbling.

"I'm sorry to miss that, but I had some business to tend to. But I'll see you guys again this holiday wont I?" Lupin replied smiling down at him.

"Yeah I guess…" Harry said, a bit sad that he hadn't got to spend some time with Lupin before leaving for school. But before he could say anything else Sirius called him to come. So he waved his goodbye and ran of after Sirius and his brother.

A hour or two later they had managed to get most of their school supplies. Sirius had gone to buy them a owl for school, while Harry and Jake was getting their school robes fitted over at Madam Malkin's.

Harry was done, and was watching as his brother Jake and a blond haired boy getting their robes fitted. Harry didn't like the boy's arrogant smirk and disrespectful tone as he was talking to Jake, but his brother seemed to be fine with it.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced himself proudly, and Harry knew that name meant no good; their godfather had often talked about his family and how they once had been supporters of you-know-who, but just like before Jake didn't show to be bothered by that, in fact he seemed to be getting along with this boy.

"Jake Potter" he replied shortly, sounding even prouder than the Malfoy kid. At the sound of their last name, Draco's eyes shot to Harry who had not spoken to the boy yet.

"So this must be the famous Harry Potter" he said with look of interest, this always bothered Jake. Because unlike Harry he was not the famous one everyone talked about. When they met other wizards Harry was the one that got most of the attention, even though he didn't want it nor did he ask for it. This was something he'd told his brother over and over, and he that he would gladly trade. He was famous for something he couldn't even remember, and he was glad he did not remember.

"That's my brother yeah" Jake replied for Harry, he sounded annoyed, but Draco did not move his eyes from Harry. He was about to ask if he would mind stop staring at his forehead where the scar was hidden, he hated people staring and looking at it, but a knock on the window saved him from it. Sirius was standing out side with two owls, which seemed to cheer up Jake and made him forget about the Malfoy boy.

Later on they were sitting out side Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop enjoying a ice cream in the sunny but busy streets of Diagon Alley. Jake was chatting happily with Sirus, discussing what he would name his owl. Harry did not participate in the conversation, nor was he enjoying him self very much, he was thinking about something that had happened after they had left Madam Malkin's. They had gone to get their wands, Jake had found one right away, but it nearly took an hour before Harry found the right one, but it wasn't that which was bothering him. It had been something Ollivander had said after that, which had him worried.

"What is bothering you Harry?" Sirius asked with a soft voice next to him, and he looked up to meet his godfather's eyes.

"What Ollivander said when I got my wand, what did he mean?" he asked, all though he already knew the answer to that deep down, but he needed to hear it from someone else. Sirius frowned and he could tell his godfather were trying to find the right words so not to make Harry worry more.

"My wand is the brother of the wand that did this…" he said and pointed to his scar, it wasn't a question "… the very same wand that murdered our parents" Harry finished noticing the worry in his own voice.

"Harry, it's just a coincident, nothing more, don't worry to much about it okay?" his godfathers replied. But this didn't reassure Harry at all.

"But Sirius, what if I end up like you-know-who, what if I end up in Slytherin and turn out just as him…" Harry said with a low voice, finally saying what had been worrying him ever since Ollivander had told him about the wand.

"Harry how can you think that after what he did to your parents, you are not Voldemort, and you will never be. Don't you worry about that anymore, promise me" Sirius said softly looking intro those bright green eyes. Harry hadn't noticed a few drops of tears running down his chin until Sirius gently reached out to stroke them away.

"Cheer up brother" Jake suddenly said, who had been listening the whole time "let's go check out the new Nimbus 2000" and off he ran again.

"I made my self clear earlier, we're not getting one Jake!" Sirius yelled after him, he turned back to Harry to give him a quick comforting hug telling him once more not to worry about it, before the two of them walked after Jake.

That night Harry couldn't sleep; he kept worrying about what Ollivander had said earlier. And when he finally did fall asleep, he had the strangest of dreams, just a bright green light he could not remember having before and a woman screaming. Not the way he wanted to start off his first school year, tired and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter will be from Jake's point of view, I'll try to switch between Harry and Jake for every chapter, at least next one will be from Harry's point of view. Also thanks for the favorites and feedback on my first chapter, as I said feedbacks are much appreciated so keep 'em coming. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2, I'm not the best writer, but so far having a blast writing.**

Jake had woken up several times during the night, mainly because he was so excited for Hogwarts, but also because he had heard his brother Harry tossing around and talking in his sleep, probably because he was nervous about the next day as well.

That morning was a busy affair, Sirius running up and down telling them to get ready and making sure everything was packed. His godfather seemed to be a little bit on the edge, they had never been away from home more than maybe a weekend at friends, and even that was in walking distance of Sirius. So they were all a little nervous of spending so much time far away from each other, but Jake for one was looking forward to some time alone.

When he walked downstairs with all his stuff packed and ready to go he met a tired and nervous Harry. He him self had not slept much, but at least he looked much better than his brother, who looked like he could pass out of lack of sleep at any minute. Tonks and Mad-Eye had arrived to go off to London with them. Mad-Eye had borrowed a old car from a friend, that someone obviously had put a extension charm on, considering how roomy it was compared to muggle cars.

Harry jumped into the back with Tonks, resting his head to the window ready to fall asleep by the looks of it, while Jake and Sirius sat in the front with Mad-Eye. On the way to King's Cross station Mad-Eye and Sirius talked about their first time to Hogwarts, Harry had fallen asleep by the time they arrived there. And wasn't too happy when Jake opened the door he had been leaning on so he fell out of the car and right on the ground breaking his glasses.

Sirius took the opportunity to yell at Jake for hurting his brother while Tonks and Mad-Eye ran of to get a trolley for their trunks. All though they had woken up right on time this morning, they were still a little late, and the train would leave in less than 15 minutes. With the trunks and owl cages with their new owls in them safely loaded on the trolley they ran off to the station.

Between platform 9 and 10 they ran into the Weasley family, their youngest son was going to Hogwarts as well. They had met a few of them once before when they had gone to Diagon Alley a year ago, and Sirius also knew their father, Arthur from the Ministry where they both worked. But Jake hadn't really gotten along well with the boys after making a joke about their father, and by the look the twins were sending him they had not forgotten it either. Behind them stood a little red headed girl he did not recognize from last time, she was staring at Harry with big eyes, obviously she knew whom he was. And deep inside he felt a tiny bit of anger; he had survived just as much as Harry, only difference was that he had no stupid scar to show off. He deserved just as much attention and recognition as his brother. Realizing how stupid he sounded, he got embarrassed and ashamed for thinking such a thing.

Together with the Weasley's they walked through the entrance to platform 9 ¾. With 9 minutes left before the train departure, they quickly loaded the trunks aboard the train jumped out to say their goodbye's, Sirius kneeling down to their level looking them in the eyes as he gave them his speech, same one he already had given them several times today alone.

"Now boys promise me you will both be good and behave, no breaking the rules…"

"But Sirius, rules are there to be broken…" Jake said cutting off his godfather with a smirk on his face; Sirius sent him a stern look before continuing

"…As I said, no breaking the rules! Which means no wandering around after hours, leaving the school grounds, and please for Merlin's sake listen to your professors. Just promise me you'll both be good. And hopefully if you don't kill each other, I'll see you both home for Christmas."

Both of them nodded and made their promises before being pulled into a rib crushing hug, but was let go when they hear a whistle, signalizing that the train was about to leave.

"Now get on the train, and have a great time. Remember what you've promise me!" Sirius said after them, as they quickly said their goodbye's to Tonks and Mad-Eye and jumped on the train. As it started to move slowly picking up speed they stood by the window waving at their teary-eyed godfather until the train left the platform and they no longer could see him.

"Let's find a see if we can find a free compartment" Jake said pushing Harry ahead. Like with the Weasley girl earlier, a lot of stares followed Harry as the walked through the train to find somewhere to sit. Every now and then he could hear them whispering out loudly telling their friends that Harry Potter just walked by, but Jake did his best to ignore it and not let it get to him.

They found an almost empty compartment, the only one in there at the moment where one of the Weasley boys. The youngest one they had seen on the platform with his family, they didn't know his name nor had they really spoken to him before.

"Can we join you, it's full every where" Harry asked politely, and they boy nodded quickly looking him up and down. Jake didn't really want to spend his time with this boy when obviously his brothers didn't like him.

"Harry let's check somewhere else…" he whispered quietly so the red head wouldn't hear, but Harry just ignored him and found a seat next to the boy. Jake jumped down to the seat across from Harry, a little angry for being ignored.

"My name is Harry and this is my brother Jake" Harry said reaching out to shake the red heads hand, Jake ignored them and was looking out in the corridor watching all the other kids running about, some older and some first years as them self.

"I know" the red head said nervously "I'm Ron Weasley" he said accepting the hand shake. Jake who had been ignoring them felt a kick in his leg, turning to see Harry sending him a look that clearly said 'don't be rude'.

"Hi" he quickly said turning to the red head before returning to stare out into the corridor again.

"So… Is it true… You know… The scar?" the red head asked stuttering, looking nervously at Harry. He knew his brother hated it when people asked or stared at it, but for once he didn't seem to care, he smiled at the red head, nodded quickly before showing him it "Wow" was all he could say.

After about an hour listening to his brother and the red head talking about everything from their favorite Quidditch teams, houses they might be sorted into and so on Jake had enough.

Looking at his brother he quickly said "I'm going to go look around a little" and before Harry could say much he was off.

On the way out of the compartment he bumped into a girl with brown bushy hair who was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, ignoring her and a pathetic looking boy who was crying about something he couldn't care much for he walked on.

"Excuse me, look where you're walking" she said after him in a bossy and annoying tone.

Further down the train a group of boys where huddled around something, thinking this might be where the fun was at he walked up. To his surprise he saw the red head twin brothers and another boy with what looked to be a spider.

"What are you looking at?" one of the twins that had noticed him asked rudely, everyone got quite and looked up at him as well.

"I'm Jake Potter" he said, reaching out a hand to one of the red heads, pretending like he'd never met them before, but they did not accept the offered hand.

"We know who you are, your that Harry Potter's rude brother who made fun of our dad last year, don't pretend like it never happened" the other twin said.

"Hey, I'm sorry that was rude of me I know" he said in an attempt to make it better.

"He Lee, let's go somewhere else" one of the twins said ignoring Jakes apology and walked off. He felt a bit hurt, but after all they were older than him and he was just a tiny first year kid. So he just brushed it off to the side.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potters twin brother" a voice from behind him said, and he turned to see that blond haired boy from Diagon Alley. Next to him he two other boys stood, from where he was standing they looked like his bodyguard.

"Jake" he replied annoyed, he was already getting tired of being called Harry Potters brother, like he him self wasn't a Potter as well.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle" he said pointing to his bodyguard "Where's your precious brother at, thought you never left his sight"

"So what, this is your body guards, scared someone will do something?" he said with a sneer ignoring the comment about his brother.

He spent some time with the blond boy and his friend for a while, talking to some other first years they met on the train, they had some fun playing games and discussing quidditch. When it started to get dark outside some prefects came up to them and told them to get dressed and that they would be at Hogwarts very soon. So he headed back to towards his brother and the red head. Once he was back he was surprised to find the twins and their friend named Lee there as well.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked looking up at his brother, the twins sent angry look behind Harry's back.

"Fred, George stop it give it a rest" Ron said before Jake could answer, "He said he was sorry" and all though they didn't say anything rude to him for the rest of the train ride, he every now and then caught a glare or two from them. The all got changed into their Hogwarts robes, and for the rest of their train ride they traded some chocolate frog cards as well as Lee let them take a look at his spider. The red head named Ron, almost fainted when he saw the spider. Something that made them all laugh and made the twins forget about how Jake had been so rude before.

When they got off the train at Hogsmeade station they heard a familiar voice, calling out for all the first years to follow.

"Hagrid!" both Harry and Jake yelled waving at the giant man at the end of the platform.

"Glad to see ya two trouble makers made it here!" he yelled back at them, telling them to get moving.

"Don't fall in the lake now little Ronny" the Weasley twins said as Ron started to walk off with Jake and his brother towards Hagrid. He noticed Ron's face get read in embarrassment or anger, maybe both.

The boat ride across the lake was a lot of fun, especially when the boy Jake had seen crying on the train almost fell out of their boat. Hadn't it been for Harry grabbing the boy he would most likely have fallen into the cold dark water. Harry kept telling Jake to stuff it and not to make fun of the boy. The most amazing thing was to see Hogwarts for the first time, they had seen pictures of it in books and pictures Sirius had shown, but it was something else to see it in person. It was truly magical and Jake couldn't wait to spend his year here.

Once safely across the lake they ran into the blond Malfoy boy, who Ron shot a few rude looks as he approached.

"What are you staring at Weasley?" the blond said to Ron even more rude that the look he had received from him.

"How do you know my name?" Ron asked in surprise, by the sound of it they had never met before.

"My father has told me everything about the Weasley family; red hair, freckles and more kids than they can afford." He replied, and like before Ron's face went bright red. Jake laughed a little at this, and Harry shot him an angry look.

"Harry you should know by now that some wizarding families are much better than others" the blond paused "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort now" the blond said with a disgusted glance in Ron's direction.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for my self Malfoy" Harry replied, staring coldly at the blond boy.

"What a shame, at least your brother seem to know better" he said smirking at Jake, at this Harry shot Jake yet another angry but questioning look.

"What are takin' ya kids so long, we have a sortin' to get to!" Hagrid yelled from the top of the stairs before Harry could reply to Malfoy's comment. With another cold look at Malfoy, Harry walked on past him, leaving the rude boy and his two bodyguards behind. With an apologetic shrug Jake too walked on after his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, another chapter for you guys. Should also probably clarify that Harry and Jake had not really spoken to the Weasley family before nor did they really know any of them.**

As they stood inside the castle waiting to enter the Great Hall where all the other students were, Harry was filled with mixed emotions, for one thing he did not like the Malfoy boy, and why had Jake been so friendly to him, he had just stood by while the boy had been rude and offensive, not like him at all. On the other side he was worrying about what house he'd be sorted into, anything but Slytherin he kept thinking.

"Fred told me it was some sort of test, you know what it could be?" Ron said, sounding even more nervous than him self, for the last few minutes they had been discussing how they went about being sorted into their houses.

"I tried to ask my godfather about it, but he never gave me a clear answer, kept saying we would have to wait and see" Harry replied as he was watching his brother.

Jake was watching the ghosts that had come to see the first years, and wasn't saying much. Sometimes his brother could be hard to read, he didn't seem to nervous about it, which Harry thought was weird, the boy who had almost fallen out of the water looked like he was going to be sick and some other first years kept talking nervously about what house they wanted to be in.

Professor McGonagall who also was the head of Gryffindor house had been the one receiving them in front of Hogwarts, Hagrid wished everyone good luck as he went to join the rest in Great Hall, while McGonagall had welcomed them all explaining that they were about to be sorted into their houses, what houses there were and so on before going to check if they were ready in the Great Hall. As she returned everyone got quite.

"Their ready for the Sorting Ceremony to begin, form a line and follow me." She said to the first years, and they all got in a line. Harry stood behind Ron with Jake by his side. Now for once his brother did look nervous as well.

They walked down the hall and through some double doors into the Great Hall. There were four long tables filled with hundreds of students watching them as they walked further up the hall, at the top of the hall there were another big table where the teachers where sitting. In the middle he could see Dumbledore, the headmaster. To avoid the stares from all the students he watched the bewitched sky above them, it was dark and dotted with stars. He heard a girl he recognized from the train point out the roof had been bewitched to look like the sky outside.

As they came to a stop at the end of the four big tables looking up at all the teachers, Professor McGonagall put down a four-legged stool where an old wizard hat was placed in front of them. Harry was wondering what the hat was for, just as that the hat twitched and what looked to be a mouth opened up along the brim of the hat; and then it started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the hat was done, the hall burst out in applause. And next to him he could feel Ron breathing out with relief.

"I'm going to kill Fred, all we got to do is try on the hat, but he kept telling me about dangerous tests and that we might have to wrestle a troll" Ron said angry and Harry laugh a little.

He was glad they did not have to wrestle a troll or anything, but still he couldn't help but be nervous. What if the hat put him in Slytherin he kept thinking. He met his brother's eyes and he gave Harry a reassuring nod before he turned to look at Professor McGonagall, she had a long roll of parchment with the students names.

"I will call out your names now, when it's your turn, you'll sit down and put on the hat! Abbott, Hanna!" McGonagall called out, and a pink-faced girl with pigtails in the front jumped up and sat down nervously and she put the hat on, there was a pause for a bit before…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out to the hall.

And with that a table to his left started applauding the girl as she stood up and walked down to join them.

Then it was "Bones, Susan". She also became a Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry" and "Brocklehurst, Mandy" was the first ones to be in Ravenclaw.

The sorting went on, and the longer he waited the more nervous he got. Next to him Ron looked like he was going to be sick, he had mentioned on the train that his whole family had been in Gryffindor, and they would never let him forget it if he was the first to be in a different house. Harry knew his father and mother had been in Gryffindor as well as Sirius, but his godfather had told them he was the only one of his family to ever be in Gryffindor, his family was all Slytherins.

Harry noticed as the sorting went on, that some times the hat took it's time to shout out the house, and some times it knew just as it touched their head.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall called out, and the blond boy walked up to take a seat, just as the hat touched his head it called…

"SLYTHERIN!"

After a while it got closer to him, and he could feel his brother all tense next to him.

"Potter, Harry" he heard, and it felt like his heart skipped a beat as everyone in the hall went dead quite.

"Good luck brother" he heard Jake whispered behind him as he walked up and took a seat.

As he sat down he saw all the students watching interesting up at him, some even stood up to see better. Then the hat was put down on his head and slid down in front of his eyes. And then he waited.

"Hmmm," a voce inside his head said, and his heart started to beat faster than before "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness yes, and I see a need to prove your self. Interesting. But where should I put you."

Harry clenched his hands together, heart beating faster as he thought with all his might, _Not Slytherin_, _please Not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The voice replied, "Are you sure about that? You'd be great in Slytherin, and it would help you to greatness, no doubt about that. But if you're sure, it better be GRYFFINDOR!" he could hear the hat shout out the last part.

As he was taking off the hat he could hear the loudest cheer yet, and he looked down at his brother with a grin. His brother grinned back as Harry jumped down to take a seat next to the Weasley twins, who had been chanting "We got Potter, we got Potter" over and over.

"Potter, Jake" McGonagall called out just as Harry sat down.

Harry turned to see his brother walk up to the stool, just like before everyone was silent. And Harry could feel his heart beating again, just as nervous like he'd been up there him self. Jake was gripping the stool as if to hold on so he wouldn't fall. The silence was torture and went on for a bit, but then the hat shouted…

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys seem to like my little twist there. Here's the next chapter, let's see how Jake feels about being sorted into Slytherin. Thanks a lot for leaving reviews, love reading what you guys think.**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Did the world just stop? A few seconds ago everything had been spinning around, he'd been so nervous, and then suddenly it all stopped.

He couldn't be a Slytherin, it must have been a mistake. He was a Potter, everyone in his family had been in Gryffindor, he was sure he would be in Gryffindor. Even his brother got sorted there.

He slowly removed the hat, and was met by a completely silent Great Hall. No applause, no cheering no nothing, just complete silence. They were all looking up at him in surprise, some whispering to their neighbor. He scanned the room for one person, his brother. Harry had stood up, his face reflecting his own, shock and disbelief.

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the Slytherin table, just like the rest off the hall she too wore the expression of surprise. But she quickly hid it and gave him a short and encouraging smile.

He walked towards the Slytherin table and they all looked at him in a way that screamed 'your not welcome here', all but one, Draco Malfoy. He on the other hand waved Jake over to sit next to him.

"Welcome to Slytherin" he said smiling at him.

Jake was lost for words, he just stared down at his plate for the rest of the sorting. He could feel his brothers stare from the Gryffindor table, but he couldn't bring him self to look up and meet his eyes.

Jake Potter, brother of the boy who lived sorted into Slytherin. The house where Voldemort him self had been. The most dangerous dark wizard of all time, a man who had ended his parent's life then tried to kill him and his brother. How on earth could he be here in the same house as that man? He knew very well that some of the kids sitting by this table had parents who where followers of that very same man.

He looked up to see the headmaster standing up smiling down at them all, it was like he was far away, he could see the headmaster speaking but no words to be heard. His eyes moved down the table, he recognized Professor Quirell whom Hagrid had introduced them to in Diagon Ally. As he was moving his attention back to his plate he shot a quick glance at his brother, just as he did Harry's hand shot up to his scar, like it had hurt him, a red head older boy with a prefect badge next to Harry had noticed it.

But before Jake could give it another thought he was distracted by a sudden appearance of food. He had forgotten how hungry he was, he hadn't gotten around to eat on the train. But in the moment of shock and confusion it had all been forgotten.

As he was eating people every now and then glanced over at him, most likely discussing how Harry Potter's brother could be a Slytherin. The stares he got from the Slytherin on the other hand was mostly hateful and un-welcoming, even some of the prefects sent him some hateful looks.

"Don't worry about it" Draco said next to him, he had noticed it too.

"How am I suppose to ignore it? I am who I am after all" He said pushing away his plate in anger.

"You can't help who's your family" Draco said with a shrug "My father said it doesn't really matter where you come from, it's what you make of your self. But of course it doesn't hurt to have a big family name to rely on, like me." He said proudly.

Well he had a big family name, sadly not one that fit in here, he thought to him self.

It felt like the feast dragged on for hours, he just wanted to go to bed and hopefully when he woke up he'd realize it had all been a dream. But when he did wake up the next day he was still in the same place, and nothing had changed.

He got up and walked down for breakfast, to his surprise he found his brother waiting outside the Great Hall.

"You ran off before I could talk to you last night" he said walking up to him.

"I didn't feel like talking" Jake replied and walked into the Great Hall, most had already woken up, even though Jake had been early up.

"Come on, sit with us" Harry said and walked off to the Gryffindor table.

It couldn't be worse than the Slytherin table he thought, were most of the people hated him judging by the looks last night, so he followed his brother.

"This is my brother, Jake" Harry introduced him to some of the first year Gryffindor's, not that he had to, everyone knew who he was by now. For once they knew him by something other than Harry Potter's brother, the Potter who was a Slytherin.

As he sat down next to Harry a few of the Gryffindor's shot him looks of disgust. It was well known that Gryffindor and Slytherin was rivals, and it seemed he was less welcome here than with the Slytherins, he was about to walk away when Harry spoke…

"Come on guys, he is my brother" Harry said to the other students.

"He's a Slytherin" one of the older students said, Jake shot the person a hateful glance; it was Lee, the Weasley twin's friend from the train.

"That doesn't really matter" said some one else, and to his surprise it was the girl he'd bumped into on the train, "we shouldn't judge people because of their houses, that's like judging a person by their looks and such. And after all Slytherin and Gryffindor used to be best friends, so why can't we do the same?"

"Yeah they used to" said the boy.

"Just give it a rest guys" Harry interrupted before the girl could reply, " Hermione is right, you shouldn't judge people with out knowing them first. It doesn't matter what house he is in, it doesn't change the fact that he is my brother."

It looked like the boy wanted to say something else, but he didn't push the matter further and turned to talk to the Weasley twins instead. It felt good knowing that his brother didn't care what house he belonged to, it didn't change anything.

"Hey I'm sorry for being so rude to you on the train, I should have apologized then" he said looking towards the girl named Hermione, "You shouldn't have backed me up there, I don't deserve it."

"It's okay" she said with a smile before turning back to her book.

"I hope we have some classes together" Harry said as he grabbed some toast and started eating.

"Yeah, I hope so too." he replied just as owls came flying in, this must be the mail he thought. He spotted his owl and as it came in for landing carrying a letter with his godfathers handwriting on it. He grabbed the letter and opened it quickly.

"_Dear Jake,_

_I heard from your brother that you'd been sorted into Slytherin and that you didn't seem to take it very well._

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you no matter what, and just so you know, not all people in Slytherin are bad, I know this coming from me might seem very unconvincing considering my family history, but there truly are good people in Slytherin as well. I know a lot of people tend to forget this, but I'm sure you'll prove them all wrong._

You'll see once you all get settled in and find your place, it will be much easier and you might even make some friends, and you still have your brother there as well, you are not alone. Just keep your head up and make the best of what you got.

_Be so kind and pass on to your brother that I'm proud of him as well. If you guys should need anything, don't hesitate to send me a letter; I'm here for you guys._

_Whit love,_

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius."_

Just like with his brothers words earlier the letter from his godfather made him cheer up and feel better than he had before. He was right at least he had his brother with him, even though they were in different houses.

And Sirius was right after all not all of the Slytherin's had been mean and un-welcoming towards him. It would all work out, feeling sad for him self wouldn't change it, he'd have to make the best out of it, like his godfather had told him to.


End file.
